poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Over in the Meadow (RaCmtW)
Over in the Meadow is an episode of Ryan and Crash meet the Wiggles. Summary The Wiggles, Ryan and Friends sing nursery rhymes and even pretend to be firefighters. Plot * Song #1: The Grand Old Duke of York Captain Feathersword sings the song while Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are played by Anthony and Jeff and digitally copied into the scene. What Happens Next? It's Up To You! Anthony sings the introduction for the skit saying that the various Wiggles are here and what happens next is up to you. The scene starts with Anthony going over to the other Wiggles and Henry the Octopus who are standing at the dock with the SS Feathersword in the background. They are waiting for Wags and Captain Feathersword to arrive. Murray says that he can hear them coming. Wags and the Captain arrive, say their usual hellos, then Anthony gives Wags a doggy pat on the head. Captain tries to explain what happened to them today, but starts running around making siren noises. Wags then adds how exciting it was, making whooshing noises and the Captain jumps in excitedly and both make sounds and noises together. Anthony stops them and Jeff asks Wags to talk first. Wags says they saw a fire engine with sirens blaring and the Captain describes the firefighters and that they put out a grass fire. Wags wants to be a firefighter but Anthony wonders how they could be without actual fires to put out. Anthony pauses the action as the characters freeze their movements and steps out to sing the verse about what happens next is up to you Anthony returns to the scene with everyone frozen and asks the audience if they know how they can all be firefighters. He exclaims yes that they can be firefighters in a story then starts the scene again telling the others his solution. Captain suggests that there's a fire burning in a deserted building while Sam says the Wags, Anthony and Captain can be the firefighters and Sam, Murray and Jeff can be people out for a walk. Sam tells Henry that he has a special part for him in the story and to wait. The three Wiggles pretend to walk and Jeff sees an old building on fire. Sam pretends to call the fire brigade and Wags, Anthony and the Captain come in pretending to drive the fire truck then hose down the fire. Sam steps out of the action and tells the audience that next in the story the firefighters realize someone is trapped on the roof. He calls Henry over to tell him he can be the person trapped on the roof and to stand on a barrel in from of Wags, Anthony and Captain. Henry waves and calls for help. Captain says he'll climb up and rescue him and picks up Henry from the barrel. They all cheer as Henry is saved, and Murray says the fire's out. Captain, Anthony and Wags pretend to drive off on a fire truck. Anthony steps aside one last time to sing the final verse about having fun with everyone, then returns to the other Wiggles to say that it was very exciting, and here's another song. * Song #2: Over In The Meadow At the Meanwhile, Ryan gets ready to recite Little Miss Muffet Trivia * * * * * * Episode transcript * Over in the Meadow (RaCmtW)/Transcript Songs * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan